Butch Jr Becomes Evil
by HydroH2
Summary: The Powerpuff and Rowdyruffs have sons and daughters. Lazlo from Camp Lazlo has been friends with Brick Jojo and the Jrs. Lazlo left to Camp Lake Tahoe for July 4th. An evil spirit virus takes action when he arrived at San Diego, California. It thinks about invading July 4th with a ball of energy/light over the United States, so no one in America has to launch fireworks.


On July 3rd 2040, The Rowdyruff Jrs, Brick, and Lazlo celebrated Brick Jr's 17th birthday. Brick Jr, Boomer Jr, and Butch Jr were eating cake while about to play Call of Duty ghosts on the Xbox 2.0.

Brick Jr: "Lazlo! Are you going to play Call of Duty with us?"

Lazlo: "Sorry, I can't play now. I'm packing stuff and I have to leave San Diego and visiting Camp Lake Tahoe for July 4th. I don't have time for it."

Brick Jr: "That's ok Lazlo."

Lazlo: "Thanks for the birthday party Rowdyruff Jrs. I appreciate it. Brick will drive me to the airport so, bye and be good."

The Rowdyruff Jrs: "Ok, bye Lazlo."

Brick Jr: "Thank you dad for bringing the food."

Brick: "Your welcome son. I'll see you next time."

Lazlo and Brick were in the garage. Lazlo said, "The Jrs are doing good. Well behaved."

Brick replies: "Thats good."

They continue playing Call of Duty Ghosts and take out more bad enimies. Lazlo and Brick went to Brick's car and drove to the San Diego airport. While they are on the freeway, Lazlo and Brick had a conversation.

Lazlo: "We went to Dave and Busters on your sons birthday and we had fun over there. He wanted to have fun there and won 5000 tickets."

Brick: "Cool, I wonder what he got."

Lazlo: "He got Pokemon Deluxe for 500 tickets so, he has 4500 tickets saved."

Brick: "I just came to San Diego to bring him and the Jrs cake and dinner."

Lazlo: "That's nice for your son."

Brick: "Sorry I did not go to Universal Studios with the Jrs. My son called me so we can go but, I was not in a mood."

Lazlo: "That's ok."

Lazlo: "So, Brick, how's it going?"

Brick: "Good"

They continued talking until Brick drops off Lazlo at the airport and Brick went back to Townsville.

The evil spirit virus from China flew over San Diego and it said, "I remember what happened last 4th of July when some people had to pay 30 dollars just to watch big fireworks. Some states have the same fireworks and they are free, so what? It should be the equivalent and free for most viewers. Plus the ones that people buy costs 5$ each and they are small. I have to find a way to take away July 4th with a giant light in the sky so people can't play with or watch fireworks."

The evil spirit searched for not anti-evil virus protected heroes in California and it found one in San Diego who can have such electric light. It's Butch Jr who is not evil virus protected. It's similar to the what happens in episoes on Courage The Cowardly Dog.

11:00 pm. Butch Jr went downstairs to get a cup of milk and said to himself, "We three are going to have a great 4th of July tomorrow."

When Butch Jr opened the fridge and drank a cup of milk, he puts the milk back in the fridge and he heard a strange sound behind him, Butch Jr looked at the Grim Reaper like figure and it had those evil red eyes looking directly at him. Butch Jr was running up the stairs yelling and opened Brick Jr's door.  
Brick Jr got suprised/woke up and said, "BUTCH JR, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AND YELLING?!"

Butch Jr replied, "THERE IS A GRIM REAPER DOWN THE STAIRS!"

Brick Jr: "Umm..."

Butch Jr: "YES...we got to check the security cameras on Lazlo's gold laptop."

Brick Jr: Butch Jr, you are not going to trick me?"

Butch Jr: "No, Im not. Because Lazlo has special cameras that track bad or evil and records it on another camera."

Butch Jr went on the files and showed the video to Brick Jr.

Brick Jr: "WHAT?! We did not expect this. Evil never went to our house."

Butch Jr: "He left the house. I can't sleep."

Brick Jr: "Dont worry about it. Lazlo's laser camera erases evil."

Butch Jr goes to his room and goes to bed thinking to himself, "Why would evil go to this house? What makes him come here?"

Later, Butch Jr is asleep...

12:00 am July 4th 2040, Butch Jr has a dream about the Grim reaper showing him what problems happen on July 4th. The spirit told Butch Jr about the United States, paying for fireworks and sad people that can't see their families. And the Grim Reaper said about the Jrs, "Do not be one of the Jrs nor the people that cause problems. So as no mail or no fun on most holidays. Don't let them stop your mission."

Butch Jr woke up at 6:00 am in the morning with a 1% uploading evil virus. Some evil is controlling his body.

To be continued.


End file.
